


Cry

by TuhuoMichiferprprpr



Series: First Love In The World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: HeavenDaily, LittleAngels, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuhuoMichiferprprpr/pseuds/TuhuoMichiferprprpr





	Cry

“Hey! Can you two stay out of my way?”

Gabriel shouted at Michael and Lucifer, holding crying little Cas.

“Please don’t be here if you can’t appease him. Don’t scare him!”

“Why would we scare him? We didn’t do anything.” Lucifer felt confused.

Gabe rolled his eyes,”Even I will be scared if you two stand here like soldiers.”

Michael surely did not want the new born angel to cry harder, so this time he chose to grab Lucifer and vanished.

“Babies are horrible.” Lucy zapped into Michael’s room.

“But they are the beautiful existence created by Father. Every angel has that period. They are still young and you should learn to understand.” The big brother said.

“Alright alright. I know.” Lucifer shrugged.

Really hard to stand that he always teach me like that. The younger angel thought so.

Lucifer turned his head and asked,”So when I was young, I was also like that?”

“Of course, you too.”

“Then I’m very curious…how did you handle me?” He smirked.

“Um…I remember you barely cried when you are young.” Michael sat by him,”and…you just stopped crying as soon as I hold you.”


End file.
